planet_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/"EMOTIONAL STUFF MEDLEY"
A terrible medley made by some of the worst emotional pukers! WARNING: Features unintentional probable... not kids stuff. The LYRICS "Emotional Stuff Medley" By KoES, Shuhzahm, RankS, It's the Twins, Sir Fairykidnapalot, Eyed Ghoul, The Salde Man, and Evil Adeleine Written by KoES Actually Written by Mr. Yokai They have sent you a letter To come back home to play But to your dismay This isn't your day For the happy fun time Has begun to fade Watch as we reanimate Our corpses you abandoned We're dismantled We're mishandled But we won't be Skipped and swayed Now behave For the voices in the halls Will try to eat you up alive So before the show begins Please don't hold against our sins 'Cause by dawn you'll be crumbling in your skin So oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh You need to calm down, you're being too loud And I'm just like oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh (oh) You need to just stop Like can you just not step on my gown? You need to calm down How can I help you King Dedede? I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby! That's what we do best at N.M.E.! You'd better get it with a money-back guarantee! 'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all, all of me And you give me all, all of you Trapped within the silence inside Watching as the days go by outside All this replacing Discarding my face in this hollow tune The fall of the Idol will tear us limb from limb To where wandering was a sin To where nightmares can begin This life did not choose us It chose to consume us To ready for the day we march with dread beneath the sway Lately, I've been, I've been thinking I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier Even though I might not like this I think that you'll be happier, I want you to be happier Every time I'm leavin' on ya You don't make it easy, no, no Wish I could be there for ya Give me a reason to go Every time I'm walkin' out I can hear you tellin' me to turn around Fightin' for my trust and you won't back down Even if we gotta risk it all right now, oh I know you're scared of the unknown (known) You don't wanna be alone (alone) I know I always come and go (and go) But it's out of my control Underneath the big green tree Red fruit ripe enough to eat Let’s have it all, fill it up and then we're go! Inspiration fills us with gusto! Fall into the hands of sorrow - Just a young gun with the quick fuse Drawn by the darkest bay - I was uptight, wanna let loose Walk into the pit of silence - I was dreaming of bigger things I am the one calling your name - And wanna leave my own life behind I, in the name of violence - Not a yes sir, not a follower Sentence you down to hell - Fit the box, fit the mold Live, or you will die - Have a seat in the foyer, Just for the sake, fetch me the tools - take a number So I create this Instrument of Cyanide - I was lightning before the thunder Let me tell you 'bout it Well let me tell you 'bout it Maybe you're the same as me Let me tell you 'bout it Well let me tell you 'bout it They say the truth will set you free You though this would have been easy But its only just begun I WILL NOT BE MOVED LET IT GO JUST LET IT GO Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway Fall into the hands of sorrow - Just a young gun with the quick fuse - How can I help you King Dedede? Drawn by the darkest bay - I was uptight, wanna let loose Walk into the pit of silence - I was dreaming of bigger things I am the one calling your name - And wanna leave my own life behind - I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby! I, in the name of violence - Not a yes sir, not a follower Sentence you down to hell - Fit the box, fit the mold Live, or you will die - Have a seat in the foyer, - That's what we do best at N.M.E.! Just for the sake, fetch me the tools - take a number So I create this Instrument of Cyanide - I was lightning before the thunder You'd better get it with a money-back guarantee! Shuhzahm: It is time for you to leave, or so it may seem KoeS: Empower, desire to reignite the flames Salde Man: Kaleidoscope eyes sparkle at the world Shuhzahm: For there's one more thing you have of mind, the core to my strings KoES: Empower, desire to reignite the flames Ghoul: Sticks and stones will break your bones Shuhzahm: So as you ascend to the heavens now, I'll drag you back down to hell, listen to me! KoES: Empower desire to reignite the flames the Twins 1 and 2: Phantom dancing Shuhzahm: Can't you see your friend is now mine, all mine KoES: I've waited here for the longest time RankS: You can count on us; we're the- Hello, hello Let me tell you what it's like to be a family forever Ready to show you our surprise We are the tortured We're not your friends So long as we're not visible We are on top of the world On top of it all, trying to feel this magnetic force of a man to be my lover My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue All's well that ends well to end up with BROKEN FOOLS I WILL NOT BE MOVED YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Build up our machine You die tonight! Break, break, break my heart Break me till I fall apart This can't be real, this can't be right Now die inside the flames of high, high hopes for a living Shooting for the stars when I couldn't zap them with controlled shocks They seem to like the buzz And then they start to play So keep pushing, you'll be wishing You could end this speed machine, I can set a world a blaze Watch me zoom with NIGHTMARE! (SALUTE YOU TILL WE SIT AND SURVIVE) WE'RE MARCHING ONWARD TO THE eternal eclipse you shine So make it die But it's written in the starlight And every line in your palm We're fools to Roblox is terrible, the worst Management has also been made aware that the Spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably zero, zero Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel Like I'm empty and there's nothing really back down to hell, listen to me! I've waited here for the longest time (Like an eternal eclipse you shine) Your friend is now mine, all mine! (Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat) Dark nights are upon us! (3 second silence) They're here!... (every single noise in BBIEAL if Baldi catches you) (underlined parts are when the song is split up. on one part it gets split up twice, specifically the absurdly long last lyrics) THE SINGERS *KoES (you must be smart to think of his real name) *Shuhzahm *RankS *It's the Twins *Sir Iliketokidnapfairiesalot *Eyed Ghoul *The Salde Man *Evil Adeleine USES *DAGames Medley **Build Our Machine - DAGames **Unfixable - DAGames *You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift *Kirby - Right Back At Ya! - Says it *Instruments of Cyanide - DAGames *Happier - Marshmello *Sunflower - Post Malone & Swae Lee *Green Tree Memories from Kirby - Super Kirby Clash *Mixed Song **Instruments of Cyanide **Thunder - Imagine Dragons *Zero - Imagine Dragons *I Will Not Be Moved - DAGames *Let It Go - Idina Matzel *Kaleidoscope Eyes - P!ATD *Spooky Scary Skeletons - Andrew Gold *Phantom Dancing (i forgot) *Numberblocks - Says it *Lover - Taylor Swift *I Will Not Be Moved - DAGames *Build Our Machine - DAGames *Break My Mind - DAGames *High Hopes - P!ATD *Eighteen - Numberblocks *March Onward To Your Nightmare - DAGames *Brothers in Arms - DAGames *Brothers in Arms - Dire Straits *Left Behind - DAGames *Building a Fort - DAGAmes (NOTE: Don't judge a book by its cover) *Migraine - Twenty-One Pilots SIMPLY PUT This is a song which starts out sounding like DAGames Medley before mashing in songs which won't work. FUN FACT On "Left Behind", I thought I was hearing "I've beaten the c*** out of you" on the lyrics "I've made it look brand new" and the lyrics "Stop holding back from me" with "Stop holding back (censored)". Category:Blog posts